Manda Best
Amanda 'Manda' Best is an ex-girlfriend of Phil Mitchell She arrived in Walford in March 2009. She is an art and pottery teacher. She was rivals with Heather for the affections of Minty. She has a son called Adam Best who goes to Oxford university. Storylines Manda first appears at Walford's community centre, where she is teaching a pottery class. There she meets her old acquaintance Minty Peterson. Minty reveals that while Manda was dating his friend Phil Mitchell years ago, he secretly used to hate her. However, they settle their differences and soon start dating. But the pace of the relationship is slow, and Minty wonders if Manda is really interested in him. In July 2009, Minty sees Manda kissing Phil. He reluctantly confronts her, and she explains that she was thanking Phil for allowing Minty a day off work (she was planning a secret trip to the theatre for Minty). Manda also assures him that she will never cheat on him. Manda's landlord evicts her from her flat, and after Garry Hobbs and Dawn Swann leave Walford, she moves into Minty's residence with her cat. Manda's son Adam Best (David Proud) comes to stay in September 2009, and he takes an instant dislike to Minty. After Adam returns to Oxford University, Manda tries to explain her son's hostility by saying he is over-protective. Minty responds by telling Manda that Adam is arrogant and rude, and he does not appreciate being treated like that in his own home. The pair make up, however, with Manda promising that Adam will be nicer in future. Manda discovers that Darren Miller is secretly the father of Heather Trott's baby George, but agrees to keep it to herself. When the secret is revealed, Minty is angry with her for not telling him, as he was once married to Heather. They make up, but then Manda finds out that Minty has been hiding Sam Mitchell, a fugitive, from the police. Adam tries to cause trouble, saying that Minty fantasises about Sam, but Manda accepts Minty's explanation that he and Sam are merely friends; Sam is imprisoned shortly after. When Minty starts disappearing regularly without saying where he is going, Manda suspects he is having an affair. Adam finds a letter Sam sent Minty from prison, and it transpires Minty is visiting Sam. When Manda confronts Minty about this, he admits to having feelings for Sam but wants to spend his future with Manda. Believing Minty does not love her, Manda pretends that she still has feelings for Phil and ends her relationship with Minty, leaving Walford. Several months later, Adam tells Minty that Manda is dating another man. List of Appearances *Episode 3749 (6 March 2009) *Episode 3750 (9 March 2009) *Episode 3751 (10 March 2009) *Episode 3759 (26 March 2009) *Episode 3761 (30 March 2009) *Episode 3762 (31 March 2009) *Episode 3763/3764 (2 April 2009) *Episode 3770 (13 April 2009) *Episode 3771 (14 April 2009) *Episode 3781 (1 May 2009) *Episode 3806 (15 June 2009) *Episode 3807 (16 June 2009) *Episode 3810 (22 June 2009) *Episode 3812 (25 June 2009) *Episode 3815 (30 June 2009) *Episode 3816 (2 July 2009) *Episode 3817 (3 July 2009) *Episode 3818 (6 July 2009) *Episode 3819 (7 July 2009) *Episode 3820 (9 July 2009) *Episode 3821 (10 July 2009) *Episode 3838 (10 August 2009) *Episode 3846 (24 August 2009) *Episode 3847 (25 August 2009) *Episode 3848 (27 August 2009) *Episode 3849 (28 August 2009) *Episode 3855 (8 September 2009) *Episode 3856 (10 September 2009) *Episode 3857 (11 September 2009) *Episode 3869 (2 October 2009) *Episode 3879 (20 October 2009) *Episode 3880 (22 October 2009) *Episode 3881 (23 October 2009) *Episode 3882 (26 October 2009) *Episode 3899/3900 (26 November 2009) *Episode 3915 (22 December 2009) *Episode 3916 (24 December 2009) *Episode 3917/3918 (25 December 2009) *Episode 3919 (26 December 2009) *Episode 3921 (29 December 2009) *Episode 3922 (31 December 2009) *Episode 3923 (1 January 2010 - Part 1) *Episode 3924 (1 January 2010 - Part 2) *Episode 3925 (4 January 2010) *Episode 3926 (5 January 2010) *Episode 3945 (8 February 2010) *Episode 3946 (9 February 2010) *Episode 3941 (1 February 2010) *Episode 3948 (12 February 2010) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Best Family Category:1961 Births Category:2009 Arrivals Category:2010 Departures